Various types of electronic locking systems are known. Instead of utilizing a purely mechanical lock, some locking systems include an electronic drive of a lock member (e.g. a lock bolt) to unlock, for example, a door to give access to the area behind the door.
Furthermore, instead of utilizing a traditional key to unlock the door, various types of electronic communication methods for authorizing a person to access the area behind the door are known. For example, a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system may be used where a reader of the RFID system is installed in the door and a tag is carried by or attached to an object to be identified.
In order to power an electronic locking system, so called “self-powered” electronic locking systems have been proposed, where electricity is generated by a mechanical actuation of a door handle and is used to power the electronic locking system. This concept is also known as energy harvesting.
US 2014/0225375 A1 discloses a power supply device for a door handle. By turning a door handle to move a latch, a rotation shaft of the door handle is driven to turn a drive gear. The rotation of the drive gear is transmitted to a rotation of a generator shaft to generate power for an electric lock. Drawbacks of the device in US 2014/0225375 A1 include a bulky structural design and that the device is complicated to install in a door.